Douleur et d'amour
by NinjaMagyk101
Summary: Emily Norrington is devastated when she learns of her brother's supposed death lucky for her Groves is there for her. Will they end up together or does fate have other plans in the form of Lord Cutler Beckett? Beckett/OC/Groves Starts Post CotBP and goes through the second, maybe third.
1. Sorrow

_Sometimes life seems too quiet into paralyzing silence_

I wait by the docks, looking for my brother and best friend. Both had gone on a chase after Captain Jack Sparrow, a disgusting Pirate that had barely escaped his execution two months ago. Finally, I spot a familiar face belonging to Theodore Groves—one of my closest friends. Instead of happiness, I see pain in his dark eyes.

_Like the moonless dark meant to make me strong_

Quickly, I make my way towards him, a large smile on my pale face and concern in my emerald eyes. Once I reach him, I notice my brother was nowhere to be found. Thinking I missed him somewhere, I continue to gaze around me. "Lieutenant, where is my brother?"

_Familiar breath of my old lies changed the color in my eyes_

Theodore sighs, offering me his arm—which I take and allow him to lead me aboard the ship he just departed. Confusion fills me as I'm taken to the Captain's quarters. Theodore turns to open a desk drawer, taking something out. "James would have wanted you to have these."

_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

I am handed my brother's sword and a small painting that he kept on his person at all times. My eyes widen, tears threatening to fall, but I blink them back. My mother always told me to only show my emotions behind closed doors. "No," I gasped," not Jamie."

_Sorrow lasts through this night I'll take this piece of you_

Theodore lowers his head as I try to compose myself. "I'll take you home," he says quietly. I nod, allowing him to lead me to my awaiting carriage. "Do you want me to leave," he asks once in the safety of my living room.

_And hope for all eternity for just one second I felt whole_

"Stay, please, I cannot be alone here." He nods in understanding, sitting next to me on the settee. At last I can let go and cry, knowing Theodore will comfort me the best he can. Soon, I'm fast asleep, dreaming of my big brother.

_As you flew right through me left alone with only reflections of the memory_

For the next month Theodore helps me to gain back my spirit and happiness. He hardly left my side, save for going to work and, of course, sleeping. What he doesn't know is that I cry most of the time when he is gone. James was the only close family member I had, and now he is gone.

_To face the ugly girl that's smothering me sitting closer than my pain_

The painting he kept with him is of him and me when we were younger. Our mother made us dress in our best clothes and meet her in the parlor. There we find a popular painter—he had James and I sit side-by-side. Instead of having the parlor as the background, he painted a meadow; the painting was something my brother had cherished.

_He knew each tear before it came soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

Theodore walks in, a sad smile on his face. He's had to work twice as hard to get everything ready for some Lord to come to Port Royal. The thing that's getting to Theo the most is the fact that the man will be using James' office. The moment I found that out I collapsed in tears.

_Sorrow lasts through this night I'll take this piece of you_

My movements are mechanical as I make some tea for Theodore and me. He doesn't seem to notice my shaking hands as I hand him a glass. His eyes are filled with worry when he says," His name is Cutler Beckett; he is the lord arriving in a few months." I stiffen slightly, looking out the window at the pouring rain.

_And hope for all eternity for just one second I felt whole_

Lord Beckett was at my house a lot when my father was alive; he always had an unnerving gleam in his stormy blue eyes when he looked at me. James never liked the man, so I avoided Beckett as much as possible. It seemed like the man followed me everywhere, but was careful enough not to be seen. I'm brought back to the present by a particularly loud clap of thunder.

_As you flew right through me and we kiss each other one more time_

Theodore stands and places a chaste kiss on my cheek, bidding me a good evening. I'm sure James had told Theo about Beckett's obsession and that is what has Theo on edge. I walk up the stairs to my room, content to stare into the flames. I soon find myself crawling into bed, eager to dream of my brother.

_And sing this lie that's halfway mine the sword is slicing through the question_

Theodore stays distant for the next few days, when he is over he doesn't say much—he has a nervous air about him. His job must be getting too stressful again. Maybe they finally have a lead on that bastard, Sparrow. James deserves to be avenged and I hope I am there when the day he is arrives!

_So I won't be fooled by his angel light sorrow lasts through this night_

For the past three weeks I've not seen Theodore once, he avoids me at social events. Have I done something that offended him? Did I bore him? In public and in private he is slowly reverting to his title in my mind, no longer the Theodore I was starting to love, but a cold Lieutenant that was once a friend of James'.

_I'll take this piece of you and hope for all eternity_

"Lieutenant Groves," I greet coolly, allowing him inside my home. His wig is off revealing dark brown hair cut short to his head. The nervous air is back yet a determined expression is on his face. This is it; he's going to tell me we can no longer be friends.

_For just one second I felt whole as you flew right through me_

Slowly he looks directly into my eyes, causing my stomach to clench in fear. He takes a deep breath, holding both my hands in his own. Unexpectedly, he drops to one knee asking," Emily Grace Norrington, will you marry me?" I smile and nod my head.

_And up into the stars joy will come_

**(A/N): And there you have it, the first chapter of Douleur et d'amour! The song is called Sorrow and it's by Flyleaf.**


	2. Treasure

_Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious_  
_I am treasured over all the earth_  
_Just look at what he's done_  
_How he's laying down his life**  
**_**Treasure-Flyleaf**

* * *

It has been nearly three months since Theodore proposed to me, revealing the reason for his nervousness and avoidance. I guess he doesn't know of Lord Beckett's old obsession with me—which is good because if Theodore did know he would have us packed and moved elsewhere. I have taken to drawing whilst my fiancé is away, mainly pictures of Jamie. My brother still haunts my thoughts, a small (rather hopeful) voice insisting he is still alive.

Currently I am staring at the Caribbean waters, not noticing a man coming up behind me until his strong arms are wrapped around my waist. Gasping, I immediately struggle until Theodore's intoxicating scent reaches my nose. Theo chuckles, turning me around to face him. "Theodore Nathaniel Groves, don't sneak up on me!"

My outburst just causes him to laugh harder. "I am sorry, Emily, I thought you heard me!" I cross my arms over my chest, turning to look out the window again. "We were invited to the Governor's house for dinner tonight."

"That's perfect, I get to spend who knows how long with the woman that broke James' heart to save the Pirate that caused his death—and all for what? That filthy Blacksmith!" Normally I am not such a snob, but when it comes to Elizabeth Swann or William Turner, something seems to snap inside me. Theodore pulls me into a hug, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," he says soothingly. I shake my head. We do have to go, it would be improper to refuse dinner with the Governor. "We can always stay here and read."

"No, let's go and get it over with." Together we go outside to a waiting carriage. I smile at Jonathan, our driver—he is a very kind man that is often invited to have dinner with Theodore and myself. I climb into the carriage, dreading the dinner to come.

The ride to the Swann estate is spent in a comfortable silence. With Theo, I never felt too awkward; he is always reassuring and calm. Once we arrive at our destination, Theo helps me to the ground and I hold tightly to his arm. He knows just how to keep me calm by small gestures—squeezing my hand, meaningful looks, and a light kiss on my knuckles—he has to do all three when Miss Swann answers the door (strangling people is a very serious crime, you know).

Miss Swann leads us to a dining room where three other people are sitting: Governor Swann, William Turner, and Lieutenant Phillip Gillette. The three men stand upon Elizabeth, Theo, and I entering, polite smiles on their faces. This is going to be a long dinner. Though he honestly means well, Lieutenant Gillette can get to be irritating.

Mindless small talk was exchanged over dinner (roast and potatoes). Halfway through, Gillette accidentally insulted Elizabeth and blushed the darkest shade of red I have ever seen. He'd unintentionally implied that she was a Harlot, which made me laugh—I quickly covered it with a cough. Theodore sends me a look, making me lower my head to hide a smirk.

After dinner, our small party is herded into a sitting room where a fire is crackling in the fireplace. Miss Swann takes Mister Turner's hand, a large smile on her face. This cannot be good if she's smiling! Her smile, if possible, widens when she says," Will and I are getting married next week."

Theo and I look at each other and he nods at me to tell our news. "Theodore and I…well, we are getting married in three days' time." Gillette shakes hands with Theodore and Mister Turner, kissing Miss Swann's and my knuckles. Governor Swann offers his congratulations.

A few minutes later, Theo and I decide to leave, saying polite goodbyes as expected. My parents and brother raised me to be a proper lady, though not as empty-minded as some of the women around here. My father had hopes of marrying me off to Lord Beckett when I came of age, but when he died my brother cancelled all plans of that. At my house, Theo kisses me on the cheek and leaves for his own home.

I head straight for my brother's study, sitting at the window seat in there; he and I used to sit there and read together. He always preferred romances, but my favorite was Julius Caesar. James would laugh whenever he caught me eyeing his swords, saying that I should keep away from the adventure novels for a few days. One day he finally took me outside and showed me the basic steps of sword fighting, and was proud when he saw I caught on easily just as he had.


	3. Beautiful Bride

_Beautiful bride_  
_Body of Christ_  
_One flesh abiding_  
_Strong and unifying_  
_Fighting ends in forgiveness_  
_Unite and fight all division__**  
**_**Beautiful Bride-Flyleaf**

* * *

I nervously bite my bottom lip as my maids rush about me. One maid stops in order to braid some pearls into my thick, dark brown hair—the sides of my hair are pulled into a bun at the back of my head and the rest is hanging loosely in natural waves. Another two maids fuss over my makeup, trying to enhance my green eyes (my best feature besides my figure); next comes the dress and petty coats.

Today is one of the most important days of all my nineteen (almost twenty, mind you) years—one that Jamie should be here for, I am getting married. Instead of my brother, Lieutenant Gillette will be walking me down the aisle to Theodore. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that I am getting married today; I just wish it were a little different. Gillette opens the door to my dressing room after asking if I were descent and offers me his arm.

"It's time, Miss Norrington." I nod, taking a deep breath before placing my hand in the crook of his arm and, together, we walk into the actual church. Zoning out, I imagine how things would be if James were here. He would have hugged me tightly, a happy grin on his normally serious face.

He would place his hand over my own, and whisper calming things to me as we walk down the aisle. Once there, he would place my hand in Theodore's and sit down in the very front pew, smiling as Theo and I said our vows. After the kiss he would stand and clap, a proud look on his face as his only sister was married. As Theodore and I turn towards the crowd, the image of James fades away and reality comes rushing back.

Holding tightly to Theo, we move outside to the carriages; we will have the reception at Theodore's home…my home. Xander, my main butler, had arranged for my things to be delivered during the wedding. On the way to my new home, Theodore intertwines our fingers. "Are you alright," he asks, thumb rubbing the top of my hand.

"Fine," I answer, then look up at him with a smile," perfect." He smiles back, bringing my knuckles up to his lips, leaving a light kiss there. The carriage lurches to a halt and we climb out and enter his home. Guests begin to arrive and we have to spend the next few hours entertaining them.

Now comes the part of the day—or should I say _night_—that has me ready to break down from nerves, the part Theodore has more than likely been looking forward to. Neither my parents nor James told me what to expect. Is it going to hurt? I'm undressed by a maid I do not know—my dress is replaced with a thin shift and my hair is taken down to be brushed.

I stand in Theodore's and my bed chambers, nervously playing with a lock of my thick hair. Questions fill my head, making my nerves even worse. Theodore enters the room, wearing breeches and nothing more. Lord, give me strength….

When I wake up the following morning, I see Theo looking around the room for something. "Looking for that," I ask, pointing towards my vanity where his wig is laying, a giggle escaping, and a goofy smile on my face. He grins at me, placing the powdered wig carefully atop his head. Before he leaves for some last minute work, he gives me a long kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye, darling, I'll be home soon." The Governor gave Theodore a few days off to spend time with me. I nod saying," Alright, I do not plan on going anywhere." He smiles, kissing me again before leaving.

Once left alone, I flop unceremoniously back onto the large bed. Still a little sore and tired from last night's, um, activities, I decide to just lie down a few moments more. The next thing I know, Theodore is waking me up for dinner. Oops, I didn't mean to sleep that long!

"Have you been here long," I ask from behind a dressing screen, wincing as my corset is tightened. Good, God, can these bloody things get any tighter? The maid from last night pulls a cream colored dress over my head followed by matching petty coats. Theo chuckles," No, I've only just got away from Gillette, he's nervous because of Lord Beckett's impending arrival.

A shiver runs down my spine at the mention of Lord Beckett. That man is full of cruelty and cleverness, not to mention a bit of sarcasm as well. "Er, shall we go to dinner," I ask, holding out my hand. He nods, shooting me a worried glance before smiling.

Dinner is a quick affair—merely some sandwiches and fruit—then Theodore and I retire to our chambers. I'm not going to lie; our…nighttime activities are quite nice, very, very nice! Afterwards finds me re-reading Julius Caesar while Theodore lies beside me, watching. "You know, we could read this together," I state.

"I like watching you; you're serene when you read." I laugh, green eyes lighting up. "James told me that your eyes would show your changing emotions depending on the scene." I raise an eyebrow at him. "He was right."

Laughing I say," It is a very emotional play." Theodore moves closer and I lay my head on his chest as he begins to read aloud. We barely get halfway through when Theodore begins to yawn every other sentence. "Alright, let's sleep and we can finish it in the morning."

I wake to Theodore whispering in my ear," Good morrow, darling." Sighing contentedly, I rest my arm atop his where it is laying across my stomach. "Did you sleep well?" I snuggle closer to him.

"I always sleep well knowing you are nearby." The two of us smile at each other. "I've a grand idea—let's spend the day in bed together." He gets a hopeful look that almost completely disappears when I add," We can finish Julius Caesar!"


	4. Enemy

_I have made you an enemy I have been my own enemy  
I am asking for you to forgive me for everything  
If you don't you're worthy of compassion  
If you do you're a better man than I am  
__**Enemy-Flyleaf  
**_

* * *

Rain is coming down in sheets, a rare sight for Port Royal when there isn't a threat of a tropical storm. It makes this "happy" day very depressing, not to mention the fact the groom is missing. Miss Swann sits by the alter in the rain, her rather gaudy, yellow wedding dress getting ruined. I suppose I should feel pity for her, but considering what she did to my brother I think it serves her right!

The sound of marching makes everyone present turn to face the direction it is coming from. Soldiers follow behind two men, one tall with a scarred face and the other is short and too familiar for comfort. Miss Swann turns and runs towards the crowd. This encounter will not end well, I know it.

Two soldiers appear, Mister Turner between them in irons. What has he gotten himself into now? I make sure to stay behind a few people just in case Lord Beckett happens to look my way. "Where are you, Theodore," I whisper to myself, beginning to back further into the crowd.

A hand on my shoulder stops me from going anywhere, it turns me and I find myself facing Gillette. I let out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, Mrs. Groves?" I nod, unable to speak as my heart feels as though it had jumped in my throat.

"Lieutenant, is my husband here?" He nods saying," Yes, I'll take you to him." It seems I have no luck, I think to myself, he just has to be near the front! Upon seeing me, Theodore smiles grimly.

"—for a Mister James Norrington, is he present?" I tense as Lord Beckett's voice rings out. Does he know something I do not? Could Jamie really be alive?

Governor Swann steps forward stating that my brother had resigned months ago. My eyes widen, Theodore and I sharing the same shocked look—though mine had hurt in it, too. That isn't possible, if James were alive he would have at least written to me...Wouldn't he?

I zone out after that, lost—no, drowning—in a sea of questions with seemingly no answers in sight. Why would the Governor allow me to think my brother was dead? What kind of monster would do that? I'm only brought back to the present when I feel someone's lips on my knuckles, the smoothness of their hand not belonging to my husband.

My green eyes meet a stormy blue I've only seen when I was younger, Lord Beckett's. He stands in front of me, arrogant smirk on his face as he says," It's a pleasure to see you again, Emily." I jerk my hand out of his grasp, revulsion clearly showing on my face. His calm look never wavers, but anger is shown in his eyes.

"Lord Beckett," Theodore smiles, joining us again," I see you've met my wife, Emily." Lord Beckett nods, a predatory look in his eyes as he looks back at me. I shiver, moving closer to Theodore. Nothing good can come from Beckett being here, wherever he goes bad news is sure to follow.


	5. Perfect

_Perfect in weakness I'm only perfect in just your strength alone  
__All my efforts to clean me leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me when I can't stand myself  
I'm tired to be honest I'm nobody  
__**Perfect-Flyleaf  
**_

* * *

That night I sit at my vanity, brushing my long hair and looking at Theodore in the mirror. He smiles at me when he catches my gaze, but looks worried when I do not smile back. "What's wrong, Em?" Letting out a sigh, I debate whether or not to tell him about Beckett.

"I'm just thinking," I mumble. I start braiding my hair. "I'm going to the Governor's house tomorrow and demand to know why we were all led to believe James was dead." Theodore nods in understanding.

"Try not to hurt him; I'd hate to have to arrest my own wife." I laugh, walking over and sitting beside him on the bed. "You've been acting strange since Lord Beckett arrived." At the mention of Lord Beckett my happiness disappears.

"Have you ever worked near Lord Beckett before?" Theo shakes his head, giving me a curious look. I lay my head down on his chest and begin to draw patterns with the tip of my finger. He takes my hand in his and forces me to look up at him.

"Emily, why are you so tense whenever Lord Beckett is mentioned?" I break eye contact, looking instead at a candle flame. "Emily, please, just tell me whatever it is that is haunting you. Emily!"

"Theodore, it's nothing you need to concern yourself about...I'm just being silly. Theodore's calm is completely gone, replaced with concern and frustration as he says," Why is it so hard to tell me?" Tears begin a slow trek down my cheeks, staining the ivory skin. "Emily, darling, look at me!"

I climb out of bed and walk out onto the balcony. "Theodore, I don't want to talk about this, okay." My voice breaks at the end as I struggle not to lose complete control. I don't want our first argument to be about Beckett.

He turns me around to face him. "Tell me, I have a right to know." I keep my eyes downcast so he cannot see the anger in them. "Tell. Me. Now."

I finally reach my breaking point and glare up at my husband; I storm past him and into our room. "Fine, Theodore, I'll tell you why I hate being near Cutler Beckett! It's because he and my father were negotiating a reasonable price for my hand in marriage, it's because every time he looked at me it reminded me of a predator stalking it's pray! When James and I came here I thought I was safe, but now he's back and he knows he's cornered his pray at last!"

He looks shocked as I pile his pillow and the top sheet of our bed in his arms and push him into the hallway, slamming and locking the door behind him. "And now you can go sleep in the streets for all I care because you are not sleeping in here tonight!" I collapse on the bed, allowing the tears to flow freely. Hopefully tomorrow is a better day.


	6. Long Time Traveler

_These fleeting charms of earth farewell your springs of joy are dry  
My soul now seeks another home a brighter world on high  
I'm a long time traveling here below I'm a long time traveling away from home  
I'm a long time traveling here below to lay this body down  
__******Long Time Traveler**-The Wailin' Jennys  
_

* * *

The next day finds me waiting outside Lord Beckett's office to question him about my brother. Apparently, he arrested the Governor last night for breaking Miss Swann out of jail only to have her run off. The door to Beckett's office is opened and a soldier ushers me inside. Beckett stands a large smile on his face.

"It's so good to see you again, Emily." I give the man a cool look, trying my hardest not to take James' sword out of its box and run the little man in front of me through. I hold the plain wooden box close to my person and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "What do you have there?"

"My brother's sword, I was wondering if I could keep it on the mantle in here." He takes a step towards me and I take two steps back—this continues until I am pressed against a wall. His smirk is victorious as he places both of his hands on either side of my head against the wall. "Lord Beckett," I gasp in shock," please, back away."

He chuckles huskily, eying me with lust before saying," Now, why would I want to do that?" Lord Beckett takes the box from me and places it on the mantle next to us. He leans in closer until his lips are right beside my ear, "When it's so much better to be close to you, my dear." I shudder from revulsion.

I push my hands against him, trying to get away from him. Beckett only chuckles at my lack of strength and presses himself closer to me, one hand around my waist so that I cannot escape. "Why did you really come here?" I scowl at his arrogance.

"Get off me, you snake," I growl, struggling even more, my hands trapped against his chest. Beckett begins to kiss his way down my neck, his free hand keeping my head tilted to the side. "I'll yell," I say in a threatening voice, changing tactics. "How would it look to your men when they see you, their leader, forcing yourself on a married woman?"

I'm pushed to the ground, letting out a quiet oof. Beckett glares down at me, a sneer on his lips. "Get out." Rising shakily to my feet, I hurry out of the office and to my carriage.


	7. The Call

_It started out as a feeling which then grew into a hope which then turned into a quiet thought which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry I'll come back when you call me no need to say goodbye  
Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before all you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light you'll come back when it's over no need to say goodbye you'll come back when it's over  
_**The call-Regina Spektor**

* * *

Theo gives me a small smile as he walks past me with a few other soldiers heading towards the fort. We'd finally made up a few nights ago after a week of cold silence. "Only one other could make me give in so soon," I mutter to myself, picking up some fruit. Sighing, I head to the next stall, not noticing Mercer walking a few feet away from me.

I planned on having Theodore meet me in the gardens at supper and we can have a picnic like he, James, and I used to have together. In fact, that was where Theodore and I had first met, though I was too shy to do much of anything back then. "Not that James would've let us talk without a chaperone." Letting out a small laugh as I try to picture James' face if he found out that I had married his good friend, I climb into my carriage and start for home.

Mercer keeps to the more shadowed parts of the market as he heads back to Beckett's office to tell him about his newest obsession. What his lord saw in the woman Mercer doesn't know. She's not exactly pretty; nothing like the women that practically threw themselves at Beckett's feet back in London. It must be because Beckett knows he cannot have Mrs. Groves that makes him want her so much.

Beckett keeps his gaze on the waters below him as he listens to Mercer's report, gripping the balcony's railing so tight that his knuckles turned white when he hears that she and Lieutenant Groves were no longer fighting. Emily was supposed to be his; she was promised to him when she was ten until her fool brother had broken off the engagement and moved his younger sister here. No matter, James is gone and all Beckett had to do was get Groves away for a short time and he could begin his plan to claim Emily. Why was he so drawn to that impudent wench?

Groves walks into his home, handing Marie his coat. "Your wife is waiting for you in the garden, sir," the maid informs him, excusing herself to hang up the coat and get back to her other duties. Why was his wife in the garden? He had been informed only today that he and a few others were to take the _Unlimited_ out for two weeks to break her in and he knew Emily wasn't going to be pleased simply because it was Beckett that gave him the order.

Emily gives him a large grin as he sits on the grass next to her, handing him a strawberry. "I have something I need to tell you, dear." She nods, popping a cherry in her mouth; it was her favorite fruit. Clearing his throat, he finally works up enough courage to tell his wife the news. Her reaction was expected," You'll do no such thing! Tell that bastard that if he wants a ship broken in to get off his high horse and do it himself!" Groves sighs; this is going to be a long night.


	8. Don't Want This Night to End

_Gonna make the most of every mile do anything to make your smile land on my lips get drunk on your kiss  
Clock on the dash says 3:35 there's plenty of gas and the night's still alive you got your hands up you're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on you're singing every song I'm set on cruise control I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got you're looking so damn hot and I don't know what road we're on or where we've been  
From staring at you girl all I know is I don't want this night to end you got your hands up you're rocking in my truck  
_**Don't Want This Night to End-Luke Bryan  
**

* * *

Crossing my arms, I glare at the roast that Marie had just placed in front of me. Theodore, Gillette, and a few other soldiers will be leaving tomorrow to break in the _Unlimited_ for Beckett—which means for the next two weeks I'll not be able to have a decent conversation with anyone. I just hope that Theodore will come back in one piece and until he is home I fear I will have problems sleeping. Theo places his hand over mine on the table, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, Em, I'll be fine." I scoff, meeting his dark eyes with my own. "In the time I have left before I leave, I would like to spend time with my wife, but if you continue to act like this I might as well just lock myself in my study." I turn my hand over so that I can get a good grip on his.

"I just hate that you have to take orders from Beckett," I say softly, eyes dropping to the white linen napkin in my lap. "But, I'm not going to let him ruin the last night I get to spend with my husband for two weeks, now, let's enjoy our dinner, shall we?" He chuckles, squeezing my hand and using the other to pick up his fork and begin to eat. I take a sip of wine, shoving Beckett to the back of my mind.

After dinner, Theodore and I walk through the garden in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Smiling, I lay my head on my husband's shoulder and let out a contented sigh. I'm going to miss quiet nights like this; no need for conversation because a simple touch would convey everything. "I'm going to miss this," Theodore says softly, pulling me closer to him.

"Me too." He leads me back into the house and to the library; the place that will become my refuge in the coming weeks. "Promise to be careful?" Theodore nods, sitting on the window seat and pulling me onto his lap.

"Try to avoid Beckett as best as you can." I snort, shaking my head and saying," I'll do the best that I can, but I'll still be expected to go to social functions and we both know that with you gone he'll try his best to conquer me and any other woman that catches his eye." Theodore sighs, leaning down to place a light kiss on my lips. "Dear Lord, I'm definitely going to miss this," I murmur.

Theodore leads me up the stairs to our chambers an hour later, never letting go of my hand. It was as if he thought that if he wasn't touching me even the smallest bit that he would lose me forever—which is absurd, of course, but I don't mind. His lips cover my own as we collapse on the large bed, conveying all of the things he wants to say before he leaves. I know we only have a few short hours left before he has to leave and I plan to make the most of it.

Beckett sighs, pacing his private study and trying to read reports. He couldn't sleep, couldn't get the image of Emily out of his head. She was certainly no longer the shy child he was used to, but a woman...and someone else's. He throws the reports onto his desk, angered at knowing that she was in another man's bed.

She may have been ten when she was promised to him, but he would've waited until she was sixteen to marry her; using the years in between to get her used to his presence. Beckett is a possessive man, which he'll admit easily enough, and he doesn't like what he thinks belongs to him with someone else. Soon enough Emily won't have Groves around; soon Beckett would have her in his grasp once more. After all, he wants her and Beckett always gets what he wants.

Beckett glares in the direction of the Groves household, draining his glass of brandy; the best brandy available in Port Royal, of course—Cutler Beckett never settled for anything else. "So, why do I want Emily," he asks himself for the thousandth time since coming to Port Royal, trading the brandy for Rum. "She's ruined now, she may even be with child." He shakes his head, forcing that particular thought away.

"Damn that woman." No, that's not exactly right; it's her brother's fault that Emily left and Groves that she is no longer intact. Emily looks pretty; emerald eyes, dark brown hair that fell in waves down her back, pale skin, a few freckles on her nose and cheeks, and a decent figure. No better looking than any of the other women who wanted nothing more than to be the wife of a wealthy lord.

"Mister Mercer," Beckett calls, knowing that his Clerk waited just outside the door. The older man enters the room and does a small bow, used to his master's schedule. "I want you to continue keeping a close eye on Mrs. Groves until I say otherwise, is that clear?" Beckett's stormy blue eyes watch the man intently, awaiting the answer he already knows is coming.

"Of course, Milord; is that all?" Beckett nods, signaling for Mercer to leave and get some rest. Beckett was certain that by the time the two weeks are up Emily would be begging to become his mistress—his wife if the King would grant the annulment. A smirk appears on Beckett's face as he thinks of the expression on Groves' face when he comes home to find his wife in love with another man.


	9. Breathe

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl._  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe... just breathe_

**Breathe-Anna Nalick**

* * *

Theodore helps me into our carriage, climbing in after me and sitting on the opposite side. He gives me a small, reassuring smile—one that tells me everything will be alright. We're on our way to the dock where I'll say goodbye to my husband before he boards the _Unlimited_. What a stupid name for a ship.

We arrive too soon for my liking and Theodore helps me out of the carriage, placing a light kiss on my forehead while we were shielded by the carriage. "If you get hurt I'll kill you," I tell him softly, fighting my instinct of stowing away on the ship to make sure he didn't die. I poke him in his chest with a smirk, "That's a promise, Lieutenant." Theodore shakes his head and leads me over to where Gillette is talking with another officer, Captain Michaels I believe.

"Mrs. Groves," the Captains greets politely, placing a brief kiss on the back of my hand. I give the man a polite smile, knowing he was under Beckett's control. His gaze is drawn to something behind me, quickly bowing to whoever it is. "Lord Beckett." And to think I could say goodbye to my husband without that _thing _showing up.

"Captain," Beckett greets, inclining his head," gentlemen, my lady." He takes my hand in one of his, lips barely brushing my knuckles. "Nice weather, isn't it?" The other men nod their agreement, but I ignore it entirely.

"Lord Beckett, if you would excuse me," I begin, turning to give my husband a nod and whispered goodbye before I climb back into the carriage. If I didn't leave now I might do something I would regret later...like giving Beckett a punch that he certainly deserved. He may be an arrogant bastard, but I am not about to let him ruin the life that my brother and I have fought so hard to keep! Taking a deep breath, I exhale slowly, trying to calm myself down.

It would do me no good to get upset, I'll just have to avoid Beckett at all costs. Xander helps me out of the carriage once we reach my home and I immediately go upstairs to the library, coming up with a plan. Avoiding Beckett shouldn't be too hard, I'll merely say I feel too ill to go to any social events for the first week and after that, well, I'll just have to make it up as I go along. "Miss," a shy maid says, head bowed slightly," Lord Beckett is here to see you." Damn that man!

Suppressing a curse, I nod and follow the maid to the sitting room where Beckett has made himself comfortable on my settee. He'd better feel lucky Mercer is here because I would _love _to bash his head in with the candelabra sitting on the mantle. "Lord Beckett," I greet, emerald eyes the only thing giving the rage I feel away. He stands, telling the maid she is dismissed.

"How have you been, Emily?"

"Well enough, Lord Beckett, now, why are you here?" He chuckles, stormy eyes never breaking contact with mine. He's angry too, and frustrated. I watch him carefully as he begins to pace, noticing that Mercer has closed the drapes. "And why did you feel the need to bring your dog with you?"

"You always were blunt as a child—I see that you've only grown more so in my absence." I narrow my eyes as he finally stops his blasted pacing and looks into the fire burning in the hearth. "As to why I am here, I have a proposal for you."

"And what would that be?" He turns to face me, smirk on his face. Many women would find him attractive simply because of his status and wealth, but they couldn't see the monster that was lying just under the surface.

"You join me in my bed for the next two weeks and I'll make sure your darling Theodore stays alive."


	10. Get Out Alive

_If I stay it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If you want to get out alive_  
_Whoa-oh, run for your life_  
**Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace**

* * *

"You're sick," I growl, backing away from him slowly only to have Mercer dart forward and trap my arms behind my back in his unrelenting grip. "Let me g-" Beckett covers my mouth with the handkerchief in his hand, a scowl on his face.

"Now, that is no way for a lady of your status to behave," he scolds, his free hand running along my jaw. My retort comes out muffled through the cloth; it rhymed with 'ducking glass mole.' "If I take this cloth away I expect to get either a yes or a no and nothing else." My eyes narrow at him, struggling uselessly against Mercer. Beckett's grip on my jaw tightens, making me let out a whimper of pain. "Is that understood?" I pause for a moment, thing over my options—give Lord Beckett what he wants until my husband returns or Theodore doesn't come home at all and Beckett still wins. It's a lose-lose situation for me either way, but I would much rather have Theodore alive and walking around than in a box six feet under the ground. Slowly, my gaze meets Beckett's again and I give him a small nod signaling that I agree with his terms, but that doesn't mean I'll make it easy on him. The demented man smirks at me, eyes showing the victory he feels. "Finally." He lets me go; folding the handkerchief and sticking it back where it belonged, though I'd love to shove it down his throat.

"Leave my home," I demand as soon as Mercer lets me go, pointing towards the doors. Beckett rolls his eyes, sitting down in one of the armchairs, patting one of his legs. "No, I won't do _that _in my home." It was bad enough that I was betraying the man I loved, but I wasn't about to do it in the house he's provided me; that's just disgusting. A sadistic smile appears on Beckett's face as he stands again, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him. "I said-" He cuts me off by crushing his lips against my own in a bruising kiss.

"I will send Mercer here tomorrow and I expect you to go with him willingly and without a fuss," he hisses in my ear before storming off. I walk up the stairs to my room, fighting back tears. This was all wrong and messed up; Theo should be here joking with me, James should be picking at me to be a proper lady and then encouraging me in my sword lessons a moment later, and Beckett should be far away with no knowledge of where I am. With a sigh, I head back into the library and pick up the book lying on Theodore's desk—_Romeo and Juliet_. The tears begin fall as I look down at the book both Theodore and James had enjoyed. Tomorrow night was going to be hell.

* * *

With a shaky breath, I climb into the carriage, trying to hold back any tears might have shed. I didn't need Lord Beckett seeing any more weaknesses in me, he'd just exploit them later; then again, maybe after this is all over with he'll leave me be. It was a hopeless scenario, but I couldn't help but count on it to be what happens. Sighing, I look down at my hands and try not to think about what would happen if Theo found out what I had agreed to.

Before I was ready, the carriage comes to a halt and Mercer opens my door, holding out a hand to help me down. I ignore it, lifting the skirt of my dress just enough to keep it from getting dirty, but not enough to show any skin. I follow Mercer into Beckett's large home and into the dining room to the seat he pulled out. "Where's Beckett," I ask, wanting this night to be over with. Mercer doesn't answer me, instead pouring two glasses of wine; setting one in front of me and one across from me.

"Emily," Beckett says as he enters the room a few minutes later and sitting in the chair across from me, a devious smile on his handsome face. I keep my eyes downcast, feeling ashamed. Perhaps Beckett would kill me once he'd finished; it would make it easy for him to pin the crime on anyone and make Theodore suffer. "I trust your ride here was pleasant."

I smirk sarcastically at him before saying," Yes, I miss the silence already." He pours me more wine since mine was almost empty. I'm gonna need a lot more wine so that I have a chance of forgetting this night ever happened. Beckett takes a sip from his own glass, eyes running over what he could see of my, frowning when he notices that I had put on the least revealing dress I owned; trying to cover as much skin as I possibly could. We have a staring match until a couple of servants enter the room, placing steaming bowls of soup in front of each of us.

Eating provided me with an excuse not to converse any longer, making sure to take up as much time as I could. I hadn't even finished my dinner when Mercer picks up the bowl and leaves the room. "Shall we," Beckett asks, getting to his feet and offering me his arm expectantly. Hesitantly, I take his arm and allow him to lead me to his room upstairs after dismissing the servants for the night. Once the door to his room is closed and locked behind us he pushes me up against the wall, head buried in the crook of my neck and hand pawing at me. I close my eyes and turn my head away from him while a tear escapes and runs down my cheek.

_Forgive me._

**I thought the song at the beginning was appropriate for this chapter. I'm back, but I don't know for how long! My life's crazy right now since my grandma's trying to adopt my three cousins and I'm down there a lot helping her with them. Updates may be slow, but I am trying! **


	11. All Around Me

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
_**All Around Me-Flyleaf **

* * *

I stand up with a wince, feeling aches in places I didn't even know I had places. It has been six days since Theo left and I feel more alone than ever. Every night I would go to Beckett's, every night I would close my eyes and try to imagine it was Theodore above me and when that failed I would just shut down; going limp and letting him do whatever he wished. He is a vile man, taking me wherever he sees fit except in my home; he has yet to deny me that one small request. I climb into the all too familiar carriage with a basket; Beckett said he wanted to have lunch with me in his office, but I knew what he truly wanted and it disgusted me. "Ma'am," a soldier says after opening the door for me, looking surprised at who he helped out.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant," I say with a soft smile, noticing Gillette's ears begin to redden. "Would you mind escorting me to Lord Beckett's office?"

"Lord Beckett's office," he repeats, head tilting to the side slightly.

"Yes...he's known me since I was a child and wishes to catch up; I thought we could do so over a nice lunch." He nods, believing my lie and offering me his arm before we make our way through the fort towards the devil himself.

Beckett isn't entirely pleased with who I had chosen as an escort, but politely thanks Gillette for his assistance; once we were alone he instructs me to sit I a chair directly across from him while he retakes his position behind his desk. I try not to get upset at the fact that this will always be James' office to me, but it is difficult when I think about how muck Beckett has tainted the once comfortable room. "What have you brought for us to eat?"

"It's merely sandwiches and some fruit; I'm afraid I had no room left for refreshments." I've found that if I play the part of a proper lady that he's gentler than if I talk back.

"That's fine, dear, I have some brandy here we can drink." I hide my grimace by covering my mouth and faking a cough. I had never been one to drink brandy, preferring instead to drink wine if I couldn't get water. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm afraid I must have caught a cold when it rain so horribly a few nights ago." This could be my chance to stay away from him for a few days and I'll be damned if I let just pass me by. "I do hope it goes away soon," I add with a sniffle. Beckett rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he studies me. "After lunch I should probably return home, it wouldn't be good if this progresses into something much worse."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." We eat in relative peace until Mercer steps inside.

"The last of our ships has returned, sir," he informs Beckett, who scowls. Could that mean Theodore is back and I no longer have to worry quite as bad?

"And the chest?" My eyebrows furrow together when he says this. Why would the cruel Lord Beckett want a chest so badly?

"None, but the ships did pick up a man." Mercer walks forward, dropping a small, leather packet on the desk. "He had these." Beckett picks up the packet, opening it and looking at the paper it contained.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." I tense at the voice, one I thought I would never hear again. Slowly, I stand and turn around to face where the voice had come from with a hope I hadn't felt in so long. Standing just inside of Beckett's office was a tall man in a tattered Naval uniform; his hair stopped at him shoulders and was a dark brown that matched the color of the stubble on his cheeks (almost a full beard), his familiar green eyes land on me and I can feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"James." I fight the urge to throw myself into his arms, knowing that there was a proper time and place to do so and that was not in Beckett's presence. Beckett gestures for my brother to approach; James saunters forward after jerking his arm out of a soldier's grasp.

"If you want to claim these, then you must have something to trade," Beckett states, eyes never leaving my brother. "Do you have the compass?"

James shakes his head with a smirk," Better." He raises his hand and drops a small pouch onto the desk. The pouch moves slightly and you could hear the rhythmic beating of what could only be described as a human heart. "The heart of Davy Jones."


	12. Bless the Broken Road

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_**Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts**

* * *

I follow after my brother, glad to be out of the tense office; Lord Beckett had given Jamie the title of Admiral and me a glare when I miraculously recovered from my cold. James hugs me tightly to him when we get in the carriage Beckett let me use while Theo was away. I smile up at him, finally letting the tears fall. "Theodore told me the big news yesterday," James smirks. "He seemed a bit nervous as to how I'd react; in fact, he brought two other soldiers with him _and _made sure I was still bed ridden." I laugh at the story, my first smile since Theo left. He kisses the top of me head and rests his cheek there.

"I've missed you so much." My voice was hoarse, but he was still able to understand.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, little sister." I was content to spend the rest of the ride in silence, snuggled against my big brother like I used to when I was little and afraid of the thunder, but I could tell James had something on his mind. "Why were you in Beckett's office with no chaperone, Emily?" I keep my face hidden in his chest, even though he smelled like rum and sweat. James makes me sit up, gently but firmly gripping my chin and forcing me to look at him. His eyes bore into me and I let out a defeated sigh.

"It was nothing," I answer in an almost inaudible voice. "He just wished to talk over a pleasant lunch; he even asked about how I liked it here." I can tell James doesn't believe my half-lie, but he nods his head—knowing I would tell him when I felt comfortable. "Um, is Theodore home as well or did he go back out on that boat with the stupid name?" James chuckles, eyes lighting up and eyebrow rising in amusement. "Okay, the big boat."

"Theodore's gone to his home searching for his wife; imagine his surprise when I show up having found you first." I smile, resting my head on his shoulder with a content sigh. This is what I missed, just being around my brother, able to talk to him; it will be much more enjoyable after he's had about fifty baths and I dump a bottle of my best perfume on him. The carriage stops and James helps me out, letting me run to my husband, who was waiting just outside the door to our home.

* * *

Beckett frowns, staring down at the beating heart sitting on his desk. He should be happy; he finally has control of Davy Jones, he's had Emily, so why is his mood so foul? Sighing, he puts the heart back in its pouch and puts the pouch inside a locked desk drawer that not even Mercer had the key to. One of the reasons for this past week was if she would not fall in love with him he could've at least purged her from his system, but their tryst seemed to only make him want the woman even more. Damn her!

It's even less likely that Beckett could get to her now that she has both her husband _and _brother back to watch over her. He thinks back to the time they had spent together and groans when his breeches begin to tighten. He'd never be able to focus on work in this state; he might as well go to his home and send Mercer after a willing whore and hope she is able to get Emily off his mind.

_One day Emily will be his_, he vows to himself as he gets in his carriage, _and when that day comes he would make all those who would keep her from him suffer in the worst way possible._

**Later that night**

I smile as I watch my brother and husband converse like they used to before James set out after Sparrow. "...How does that sound, Em?" I look at my husband, cheeks flushed a pale pink. "Have you heard a single word of what I just said," Theodore asks in amusement.

"Um, apparently not." The men chuckle at my answer, though I see nothing funny about it. "What were you saying, dear?"

"I said that the three of us could attend Lady Derek's birthday celebration next week as a group; that would be an easy way to introduce James back into our more elite and annoying society." I purse my lips in thought, head tilted to the side slightly.

"Hmm, that sounds reasonable, but we'll have to find something suitable for him to wear first; perhaps you'll have your new uniform by then and you can wear that. If not, then we can simply go to your home and have your clothes cleaned and made ready for you along with the rest of the house in general." James nods, then says his goodnight, placing a light kiss on my forehead. He would be staying here until his home was suitable to be lived in. Once we were alone, Theo leans down and kisses me with all the passion in his body, pulling me flush against him. It had happened so suddenly and was much like Beckett had done that I jerked away from him, eyes widened in fright.

"What is it," Theodore asks in a worried voice," did I do something wrong?" I look down at the floor, trying my hardest to stop trembling and answer him. "Em, darling, are you okay?" He rests one hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump and let out a terrified squeak.

"I-I am sorry, I've no idea what's gotten into me," I say breathlessly, still not meeting his gaze. "I think I'll go to bed now...I love you." I hug him before slowly walking up the stairs and to the room we share; lying on my side, I allow a single tear to fall before I close my eyes and sleep.


	13. If You're Going Through Hell

_If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
_**If You're Going Through Hell-Rodney Atkins  
**

* * *

Emily looks around her, taking in the unbearable noise and great many people attending the birthday party. She hated these things—preferring instead to spend as much time as she could in a quite spot away from so many empty-headed women. There seemed to be no quite place in sight unless she wished to step out on a balcony and endure the humid air. With a sigh, Emily makes her way past everyone and heads to the balcony that overlooked Lady Derek's astounding garden. She rests my gloved hands on the marble railing, content to simply stand. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She tenses at the voice, closing my eyes and willing the man to go away.

Lord Beckett allows his eyes to roam over Emily's figure hungrily, bringing his glass to his lips to take a drink of wine. He hadn't seen her since her husband came home and Mercer reported that she hadn't bothered to leave her home. He walks up behind her, standing beside her so closely that he could feel the heat emanating from her. "Lord Beckett," Emily says coldly, not bothering to turn her head and looking at him. He scowls slightly, brushing his fingers lightly across jaw and down her neck—frowning when she flinches away. "Don't touch me, you filthy bastard," she growls, backing away from him.

"Oh, and you were so eager for me to touch you before that Lieutenant of yours came back.

"The only eager woman that's been in your bed were paid afterwards." She turns and tries to disappear into the crowd, but Beckett's eyes don't stray from her the rest of the night.

"Lord Beckett?" He turns at his name, finding Lady Derek's young daughter standing there with a smile on her pale face. "It is you; I knew you would come!" She launches herself in his arms, hugging him. He smirks slightly, hugging the girl back.

"Of course, I couldn't miss my sister's birthday nor could I pass on another opportunity of seeing my favorite niece again." The twelve-year-old smiles up at him again, wide grey eyes shining with adoration. She'd make a man very happy one of these days and he would make sure the man was worthy and treated her right. "Now, how have you been?"

* * *

I smile at my husband as he helps me into our carriage, following in after me. "I'm sorry we had to go tonight," Theodore tells me softly, taking my hand in his. I shake my head.

"It was nothing."

"Are you kidding me," he says with a laugh," that was probably the most _boring _party I've attended in all my life, and believe me, I've been to some absolutely dreadful parties since joining the Navy." I laugh with him, bumping him with my shoulder. "Now, what thought was it that kept you so preoccupied throughout the party?" I bite my lip and look away from him, wringing my hands together nervously. "Did it have something to do with Beckett?"

"I-I, um, I don't know what you mean," I stutter. Theodore sighs, but doesn't press the issue; the ride back was silent, but it was far from comfortable. He knew I was keeping a secret and he knew it had something to do with Lord Beckett, but I was too afraid to tell him about it; afraid how he would react and what he would do. He helps me out of the carriage and we walk into our home.

"A letter came for you, ma'am," Cassandra, the cook's daughter, tells me, holding out the envelope for me. Theodore and I share a confused look before I take it and thank the maid.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know," I tell him, not recognizing the handwriting on the front that clearly spelled out my name. I pull out the sheet of parchment and hand the envelope to Theodore to inspect for himself. There's only a sentence written on it. '_For your services_.' The person that sent it didn't sign their name, but I knew instantly that it was from Beckett. I turn to face my husband and see him looking from an expensive necklace to me and back again.

"What is this for?" I open and close my mouth a few times, unsure what to tell him even if I could speak right now. He snatches the letter from me, growing increasingly angrier. "Emily, _tell me what is going on_!" I wince, taking a step back as I'm reminded of my father's fits of violent rage. "You've been keeping something from me since I got back and I think I have a right to know if my wife is whoring herself out to other men!" I stare at the ground, pulling nervously at the skirt of my dress.

"I…It's not you think," I tell him softly," I would never willingly give myself to another man. I had no choice…"

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

"Lord Beckett—"

"Of course this has something to do with him," he shouts, throwing his arms in the air. I was beginning to grow angry myself; he was demanding answers then wouldn't let me finish talking.

"He said if I didn't he would kill you, Theodore! I'm sorry if I didn't want that to happy when I finally had a shred of happiness back in my life!" I breathe heavily, hands balled into fists at my sides. "I hated every minute of it and the entire time I wished I was somewhere else; anywhere else, but with Beckett! Take it out however you want, but remember that _I _was the one that kept you alive while you were away." I fully expected to be hit or pushed, anything but what Theodore actually did.

He pulls me to him in a crushing hug, letting me cry and carrying me up to our room. What would happen next?


	14. Sweet Dreams

_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
Sweet dreams are made of these  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_  
**Sweet Dreams-Marilyn Manson**

* * *

I stayed in Theodore's arms for most of the night until I fell into a fitful sleep; nightmares that hadn't plagued me since father's death, along with a few slight changes, coming back with a vengeance and not even my husband could pull me out of my personal hell.

_The wind was blowing harshly and water was pouring over the edge of the ship, nearly making me topple over into the ice cold waters. If I fell overboard no one would be able to save me and I would be lost for good; father wouldn't care, probably wouldn't even notice my absence. A particularly hard gust of wind pushes me backwards until I hit something hard; the mast of the ship. Rope winds around my torso and ankles, binding me to the wooden pole as the person in front of me begins to come closer. I can't make out their face all I know is that I need to get away or something bad would happen._

_The person takes another step towards me, holding a sharp knife in one hand—the blade catching in the faint moonlight and grinning brightly at me. "Emily," he laughs, making me flinch back at the sound, eyes squeezed shut. When I open them again he is standing merely inches from me, stormy blue eyes boring into my emerald ones. Lord Beckett runs the flat of the blade along my neck and over the tops of my breasts, taking pleasure in my absolute terror. "You've always been mine and I don't like to share." he cuts the bodice of my dress in half, peeling the soaking wet garment off and throwing it away. The rain continues to pelt down on us, but Beckett is oblivious to it._

_We're in Beckett's office now and another figure approaches us, clothed in a Navy uniform and powdered wig. "You summoned me, Lord Beckett," Theodore asks, appearing not to notice me. I tied to a chair now, crying as I begin to realize what Beckett had planned for my husband. The knife that he'd been using to frighten is now buried in Theodore's chest, driving my love to his knees and then to his back; skin ashen and no longer breathing. "That was your fault, Emily," Beckett whispers in my ear," we had an accord."_

I shoot up in bed, breathing as though I'd almost drowned; Theodore is sound asleep next to me, breathing steady and skin a healthy tan. Letting out a long sigh, running a hand through my hair before getting up and looking out my window; I happen to look down just as a figure moves out of eyesight; Beckett must have his dog spying on me. Scoffing, I turn and climb back into bed, resting my head against Theodore's chest just to hear his heartbeat; staying like this the rest of the night.

Perhaps I would sleep better tomorrow night.

* * *

_Emily smiles up at Beckett, wetting her bottom lip seductively. He runs the tips of his fingers down her neck and over her bared breasts, eliciting a low moan from the woman beneath him. His lips move against hers, reveling in the softness of them as they traveled across his jaw to his ear; lightly biting and sucking on the lobe. Beckett growls, pinning her firmly beneath him and—_

Beckett awakens with a groan, his dream having left him painfully hard. It seemed he couldn't escape Emily Groves no matter how hard he tried; he wanted her too much. She rightfully belonged to _him_, not to some worthless Navy Lieutenant that would probably die fighting pirates. Beckett smirks at the thought of Groves' death—Emily would be alone and vulnerable, in need of comfort and who better to give her that and more. He thinks back to when Groves was away, how soft her body was beneath his hands, letting out another groan. Turing over, he wakes up his latest whore; he wouldn't get any more sleep tonight, why should she?

**Yes, I know it's short, but it's something.**


	15. The Chemicals React

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
_**The Chemicals React-Aly and AJ**

* * *

The next five months seem to fly by and I slowly recover Theodore's and my relationship; James comes over as often as he can, wanting to catch up with me and his new brother. It was at a dinner that I told the two men my happy news. "Jamie, Theo," I start, a little nervously," I've something important to tell you both." James tilts his head to the side slightly, waiting patiently for me to continue. "The doctor came by today and..." I pause to take a deep breath, hoping that the news will be welcomed; I've been fretting about since this morning. "I'm two months pregnant." Silence meets my announcement and I can't bring myself to raise my gaze from my empty plate.

"You're..." Theo trails off in bewilderment. "We're going to have a baby?" I nod, slowly looking up at him and relieved to see him giving me a huge grin. "We're..." James stands up and helps me to stand before pulling me into a tight, though gentle, hug.

"I'm so proud of you, little sister," he whispers, placing a kiss on my forehead," mom would be proud." I smile up at him, tears threatening to spill over. "I'll come and check on you tomorrow."

"Alright," I nod, Theodore and I seeing him out.

Shutting the door, Theo pulls flush against him and kisses me deeply. "I love you, Emily," he murmurs against my lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Beckett growls at the news Mercer's brought him, teeth grinding together. "She's _what_?!" Beckett throws his wine glass across the room, along with numerous other objects. That child was supposed be his, _Emily was supposed to be his_! Taking deep breathes, Beckett straightens out his outfit. No matter, soon enough she and her child will belong to him. It was only a matter of time.

**Sorry for the lack of chapters and that this one was so short (think of it as a filler); my muse seems to be switching between this and my League of Extraordinary Gentlemen fic on my other account (Dorian Gray's Secret) and I've been in and out of doctor's offices. After spending seven hours at OU hospital in Oklahoma City yesterday I found out I have a bad UTI-I don't see how the others missed that. -.- Good news is that The Lone Ranger is an amazing movie that had me laughing most of the time! ^^ **


End file.
